Nightmares
by Wicked42
Summary: Tangled oneshot. Rapunzel has lingering feelings about Gothel. Rider x Rapunzel fluff.


A/N: SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE.

A Rapunzel-centric oneshot. I think that Rapunzel would refer to Rider as Eugene, so that's what he's called in this fic. But otherwise, I'll be using Flynn or Rider to refer to him, because I think he'd give that name out first. I like to think that only Rapunzel calls him Eugene, as a sweet kind of nickname. :3

Disclaimer: I only saw the movie once, and it was early in the morning, so I don't remember some of it. I know Rapunzel and Gothel had an exchange where they're like, "I love you," and "I love you more," type thing. But I don't remember the exact words. So if the "I love you most" thing is wrong, please let me know. :) (And if they make a Tangled section in movies, also let me know so I can move my fics! :P )

Enjoy! (And Happy Thanksgiving!)

* * *

**Nightmares**

"I love you most," her voice whispered, haunting Rapunzel's mind as she watched her mother… no, Gothel… step backwards. Trip. Fall. Her screams echoed through the night, and although Rapunzel had been otherwise occupied, she'd never forget those screams.

But some nights, when she dreamt about her life in the tower, she didn't even get as far as the scream. Some nights, all she heard was their exchange about who loved who, always finishing with her mo—Gothel saying, "I love you most."

On those nights, she'd wake up with a scream of her own falling from her lips.

Usually Eugene didn't hear. Despite (previously) being the kingdom's best thief, he slept very much like a rock. And Rapunzel was grateful for that; they were just dreams, nothing more, and certainly nothing she'd want to burden her new family with.

But that night, as she drew her knees to her chest and shivered, she felt Eugene's arms wrap around her. He pulled her into his chest, leaning against the headboard of the large bed as he said, "All right, blondie, I'm done pretending I don't hear."

She swallowed, tears springing to her eyes at the nickname he'd never stopped using, and she took a few breaths to try and calm herself down. He waited patiently, and she knew he'd wait forever if he had to—thieves were funny like that, and the habit died hard, apparently. He busied himself with running his fingers through her short hair, a sort of soothing motion that eventually slowed her trembling.

Finally, Rapunzel said, "I hear her sometimes."

"Who?"

"Moth—I mean, Gothel," she said.

Eugene unconsciously tightened his hold on her, and Rapunzel knew he was remembering that night, the one where everything changed. He loathed Gothel; he hadn't even tried to keep that a secret, which was part of the reason why Rapunzel hated bringing her up at all.

But he responded, carefully, "What does she say?"

Rapunzel didn't want to tell him. There was no need to share her dreams, her nightmares. She could work them out on her own, without bothering him with the details. But with his arms still wrapped protectively around her, she found it impossible to lie. Not to the man she loved, not when he'd died to keep her safe. He deserved to know.

So she looked towards the glass doors that led to their private balcony, out at the crescent moon hanging low in the sky, and whispered, "That she loves me." Rapunzel could still hear Gothel's voice, always finishing their little who-loves-who-more game. She shivered again, closing her eyes against the thought.

Eugene bent down and placed a kiss the crown of her head. He hesitated, then said slowly, "I think she did." He didn't sound happy to admit it, but she knew he was telling her his honest opinion.

"R-really?" Rapunzel turned in his arms to meet his eyes. She needed to know that all those years of Gothel's façade hadn't extended to her love, because on some days, back then, that was all Rapunzel had. And even though she had loving parents now, and Eugene, she was terrified that all those years locked in her tower amounted to nothing.

Eugene smiled at her, taking hold of her chin with a gentle hand, "Yeah, really."

A tear spilled out of her eye and slid down her cheek, and she leaned forward to give him a kiss. "Thank you," she said as they pulled apart. Her eyes never left his own. "I know it wasn't my fault, what happened, but still…"

"She was your mother," he replied. He wasn't happy about any connection between Gothel and herself, she knew. But he understood, and that's what she needed from him just then. So she nodded, and he wiped her cheek with the pad of his finger. "I love you, Rapunzel. And I'm sorry, but you have no idea how happy I am that Gothel isn't my mother-in-law."

Rapunzel giggled slightly at his wide grin. He was trying to lighten the mood, she knew, and she loved him even more for that. She had a feeling this wasn't the last nightmare with her old mother, but sitting in her love's arms, staring into his eyes and knowing that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, she didn't regret what happened for a moment.


End file.
